Thunding Threesomes
by The Click Kid
Summary: I have decide to write a or series of threesome lemons.I am trying to get a feel for it so please review and enjoy. The first threesome is TidusxYunaxRikku


First let get this out the way...I, The Click Kid, do not own FFX..or any other major brands in this series of oneshots. Or it could be just one story. Can't make up my mind. :D

I'm doing this story in tidus's point of veiw

The group and I are walking thorugh Thunder Plains after finding out that Maester Seymore left without telling us. My heart is beating like hell. I'm not scared of thunder ,but the though of being hit by it. Next thing i hear is Rikku scream. "damn Rikku," I say, "what the hell you scream for?" She replies, " I don't like storms, and i really hate thunder. They just scare me so much." Auron turns and mumbles, " Well too damn bad, the storm never stops. Its best we keep moving." Lulu replies" Rikku, it would be best to rest there for a while. What do you think Yuna" Yuna really hadn't said anything since Guadoslam and right now it looks like she is in a trance. Wakka chimes in " Yuna what do you think we should do?" She doesn't answer. "Yuna? Hello? you there?" She Snaps out her trance and replies "huh Yeah sure lets go"

The next thing i know we are at the reststop. The thunder claps and rikku grabs my arm. " Why are you so afraid of this storm." I say. She replies with," My brother hit me with a lighting spell when i was attacked by a fiend when i was little." The whole time i see Yuna walk away from the group, go to the counter, and ask for a room.

The Clerk replies with," we have two rooms open you are very lucky, It is room 212." I watch her go into the hall way and leave from my sight. The next thing i see is Rikku go up and ask for a room. She gets the room across from Yuna and starts to leave. Then she walks back and whispers to me, " Meet me in my room, #213, I have some thing special for you. Then she leaves

I walk over to Auron and before i can say anything he says, " She wants you" I reply with " I know, and i think i know why she told me to meet her in her room." Auron relpies with; " yeah, I have overheard her and Lulu talking about you" I burst out with "well what did they say. Come on you got to tell me." Unfortantly for me he said, "sorry, i can't tell you"

I decide to go after Rikku. Sometimes Auron pisses me off. I mean come on, he could of at least told me what they said about me. As soon as i turn the corner I run into Yuna. "Sorry Yuna," I say " didn't mean to run into you" I look her up and down. She is wearing a pair of shorts that stop about an inch before her privates and a tank top. I start to leave but Yuna grabs my arm and pulls me in for a long kiss. She says, " I always wanted to do that but never had the courage." She then pulls me into her room, which by the way is right across from Rikku's, and forces me down on the bed. Then she pulls and rips off my shirt and starts to kiss my chest. I don't know if i should be shocked or enjoying this sexual aggresion. I decide it is the second choice.

At the same time i start reaching for her shorts. I pull them off and toss them across the room. Under them she was wearing a cute little pink and white thong. She had already taken off her tank top and bra. Her lovely 32D breast bouncing right above me. She then reached for my pants and boxers pulling both off quickly. She looks at my dick and says two words that make me a lucky man. "Take me," she says, and you don't have to tell me twice.

I slide of the thong and toss it in the pile of clothes on the floor. I flip her over and part her legs. She has a patch of light brown hair on her prize. I lean in and start to lick at the opening. She moans in esctacy and pushes my head in more. I force my tounge more and she starts to pant. She starts to moan my name, "Tidus", she says. Next thing i know my face is coated in he jucies. I wipe them off my face and lick the ones that are on my lips. I lower myself above Yuna's prize and slowly insert my dick. She gasps in shock. Then the door opens and Rikku walks in. I turn and say,"uh hey rikku." She doesnt say anything. She walks behind me and starts to kiss my neck while i'm thrusting into yuna. Then i feel her fingers run down my back and she inserts a finger into my butthole. I gasp while she finds my spot and rubs it which makes me thrust into Yuna even more. Then she pulls something i never expected. She pulls out a strap-on. She puts it on and slow inserts into me. I scream in pain but then Yuna kisses me to keep me quite. "You'll enjoy this",She says,"i promise" I look back at Rikku and she ask if i'm ready. I nod my head yes and she pull the strap-on almost all the way out and slams it back in. Yuna has pulled my dick out of her by now and is forcing my face inbetween her legs to her pussy. Rikku says,"say my name Tidus" I reply with a stifuled "rikku" she thrust in harder and hits a spot that sends a shiver down my spine. From inbetween Yuna's legs i say" do that again,please" she slams into that spot again while i eat at Yuna. Yuna is about to die. I had pushed my tounge in as far as it goes in her and she had orgasmed twice already. She then moved my head out from between her legs and i'm on the bed with Rikku thrusting into me.

The next thing i see Yuna do is crawl under me and i feel her kiss the head of my dick. Rikku finally thrust into me hard enough that i orgasm. My nut goes all over Yuna's face. She says,"taste good Tidus" I'm still on my hands and knees while Rikku pulls out. I say" Yuna you were right. That felt great" Rikku says" ok tidus time to fuck me now. Rikku forces me on my back and she slides her pussy over my dick. "oh my god its so big" she says. Once its all in she starts to bounce. All you hear from me is grunting from her bouncing on me and me meeting her with upward thrust. Rikku is moaning, "oh yes oh yes". She orgasms all over the sheets and colapses on the other side of me.

I lay down between Yuna and Rikku. I say,"so how did you like it" Rikku says" it was perfect, would love to do it again some time. Yuna says" same here. I finally say,"guess we should get some rest so we can leave in a few hours ok?" The trio nod and we doze off into a peaceful nap

**So how did you like it. Was it good enough for your taste. Please review. I'm begging you review. And maybe even tell me what other characters i should write a threesome about.Ok as for me...The Click Kid,OUT**


End file.
